Change detection algorithms for detecting changes within video feeds are known.
Conventionally, change detection algorithms are used with systems, e.g. Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV) Systems, where the cameras that take the video images are fixed. In such systems, change detection is performed by comparing a current video frame to a learned background image. This technique allows people and vehicles to be detected and tracked.
However, conventional change detection algorithms are not applicable to video data taken with a moving camera. This is because the background image in the video keeps changing, and the perspective of the camera keeps changing.